1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are directed a selective allocation of data channels to wireless communication devices by an access network within a wireless communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a wireless telecommunication data network service that allows for the wireless transmission of data via radio signals. The data network can provide broadband access to applications by establishing point to point data links between IP nodes. Instead of using the standard cellular infrastructure to service data requests the requests are serviced by forming separate point to point connections between each IP node at one or more servers and the target(s). One example of such a data connection is voice over internet protocol (VoIP) or a push-to-talk (“PTT”). A VoIP communication generally allows telephone calls to be made over computer networks like the Internet. The protocol for VoIP is operable to digitize voice signals and supports real-time, two-way transmission of conversations using Internet Protocol. A PTT communication connection is typically initiated by a single button-push on the wireless device that activates a half-duplex link between the speaker and at least one target and once the button is released, the device can receive incoming PTT transmissions. Existing PTT systems have advantages over traditional cellular systems because they have faster call setup times, e.g., setup times ideally in the range of 1 second as opposed to cellular voice channels that can take more than 5 seconds to establish. In some arrangements, the PTT speaker will have the “floor” whereby non-floorholders are not permitted to speak. Once the speaker or floorholder releases the PTT button, another PTT participant can engage their PTT button to become the next floorholder. The call originator's voice can be sent through the carrier's network to the target handset so long as the call originator remains the floorholder.